


Reflecting

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: While looking for a place to be alone, Rung stumbles upon a sleeping Tailgate.
Relationships: Cyclonus & Tailgate (Transformers), Rung & Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on December 16, 2013 as “Drabble #104 - Rung & Tailgate.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Energon treat?” Rung offered, holding the glowing stick out.

Tailgate didn’t bother to look up, and continued to remain content sitting with his knees to his chest, and his head buried in them. Rung popped the treat in his own mouth and frowned. That usually worked with the younger ones. The therapist kept the box of treats out–just in case–and crossed his arms. Tailgate continued to remain a statue, and Rung pursed his lips.

This wouldn’t do at all.

Tailgate had chosen a good hiding spot, that was for sure. The unused hallway was empty, and aside from the slight echo of Rung’s toe tapping the ground, all was quiet. Even the sounds of their in and out take vents was muted by the oppressive atmosphere. Tailgate was a tiny blue and white ball, unmoving in the corner. He would have remained unnoticed, if Rung, too, hadn’t been looking for a place to be alone.

But, now they were both there. Might as well solve Tailgate’s issues so Rung could hurry the minibot along. Rung was in desperate need of some time to himself, and this wasn’t helping the situation. Besides, helping others was what Rung did.

It was what he always did.

Rung squat, and pressed his hand on the back of Tailgate’s helm. The minibot didn’t move, not even a twitch. The larger mech furrowed his brow, and squeezed the package of treats. Rung shook Tailgate’s shoulder. “Tailgate?”

No response.

Rung shook again, hard enough to josstle Tailgate’s head free from his knees. The minibot’s head knocked hard against his knees. “Tailgate.”

A bright blue visor flared to life, and a tiny white fist smacked Rung in the cheek. Tailgate vented heavily for a few seconds, before he settled and looked around the area. Rung was rubbing the sore side of his face when Tailgate squeaked, “Rung!”

“Good to see you’re okay,” Rung said. He reached down to pick up the box of treats he had dropped after the minibot’s accidental assault, and offered one to Tailgate. The minibot took it this time, and it disappeared quickly in the intake port hidden behind Tailgate’s face-plate. “I was worried for a minute.”

“Worried?” Tailgate asked. He crawled off the floor, and brushed the dust off his knees. Tailgate huffed. “I was just taking a nap.”

“A nap?” Rung asked. He stood, following suit, and ate another energon treat. He chewed it, asking around the treat. “In the middle of a deserted hallway? Why didn’t you use the berth in your hab-suite?”

Tailgate didn’t answer, and looked to the side. He played with his fingers, and a single foot slid back around the back of his other ankle.

“Tailgate?” Rung asked. He sub-spaced the box of goodies and knelt down. Though unneeded in the empty hall, he asked quietly, “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened,” Tailgate said. His optics flicked about behind the visor, looking everywhere but at Rung.

“Then why were you out here alone?” Rung pressed.

“You-you keep secrets right?” Tailgate said, gripping his hands into little fists. He leaned forward and looked Rung straight in the optics. “When people tell you things? That’s your job?”

“Yes,” Rung answered. He smiled and held Tailgate’s shoulder. He held a finger to his mouth, and chuckled. “I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

“Okay, because you can’t tell anyone!” Tailgate said, the childish urgency in his voice melted Rung’s spark. “He’ll be upset if someone knew.”

“Who will?” Rung asked, already knowing the answer.

“Cyclonus. I wasn’t in my room because, because…” Tailgate said, dropping off. He lowered the volume of his vocalizer until Rung could barely hear it. “He was crying, and I didn’t want to bother him.”

Matching the hushed volume, Rung asked, “Crying?”

“Well, not crying-crying, but he was. Silently.” Tailgate pointed to his optics. “I could tell. The way he was sitting, and the way his optics were focused. He was crying on the inside, and I thought he’d rather be left alone. Just in case he did cry for real. I don’t think he’d want me to see that.”

“He is proud,” Rung said. He stood, and rubbed Tailgate on the helm. “I think you made the right choice.”

“Thanks, Rung,” Tailgate said. He stretched his arms out over his head and raised up on his toes. He dropped back on his heels and huffed. “And now I’m up.”

“Why don’t you go find Rewind or Swerve? They might like some company while Cyclonus reflects.” Rung tapped him once in the center of his helm. “Maybe Rewind had a movie you could watch.”

“Yeah!” Tailgate said. He jumped up a bit, and then sprinted down the hallway. His shout was easily heard over the heavy taps of his footsteps. “Thanks, Rung!”

Rung waved as he left, and crossed his arms with a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck with a little smile and stared at the empty space in the hallway. He heard his own creaking insides, gears and pumps working slowly and steadily. But otherwise, nothing. Rung dropped his arms to the side, and turned to follow Tailgate.

He wasn’t much in the mood for “reflecting” any longer.


End file.
